User talk:AdventureWriter28/Archive 15
---- Re: Translation Yes, your guess is correct, it says Tsurugi Dad and Tsurugi Mom. I guess they will remain nameless. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:31, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I do, and I'm currently working on your locations list (You wanted it elaborate, so I'm putting in A LOT of details) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:36, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: GO1 Locations Yes, I have finished the whole GO1 game (If that excludes scouting all characters). I don't quite get what you mean, but I'll list all places anyway (I might miss some). I hope that this is enough to make you happy: *Inazuma City/Chou: **Raimon (GO) - Raimon, where you begin **Teikoku (GO) - Teikoku, the student to start the God Eden side thing is also located here **Shindou House - Shindou's house, you can go inside and run around all you want (Do Shindou's parents even care?) **Hospital - Where Shindou once was **Kogarashi House - (Aki's Place), you can talk to each of the Akizora Challengers members here **Kasenjiki - (Where Raimon plays Akizora Challengers, and where Furukabu is for the extra route). A man here also offers the secret extra route 1 here once you link with the others game **Shoutengai/Mall - Where the shops are, it extends up to the area before the hospital, and down to the Tower. The arcade with the Megane Hackers base is located in the back street that is next to the main mall. There is a community master here that also offers Aphrodi/Hiroto based on your game, and Fuuretsu Hayami is scouted through a computer here if you've inputed the password **Tower - The Raimon tower (I don't know its official name), where you fight Kaiou, and later meet Tsunami Jousuke. Tachimukai also offers the secret extra route 2 here once you link with the other game *Map: **Eito - where you face Eito **Tengawara - Tengawara's school **Mannouzaka - The hill leading to Mannouzaka school (It's called the same thing in English, but in Japanese they put the Middle School on) **Mannouzaka - Mannouzaka's school **Holy Road Stadium - Where you face Kaiou, it's also the place where the New Inazuma Japan vs Inazuma Legend Japan match is held **Russian Roulette Stadium - where the Holy Road nationals are held *Russian Roulette Stadium: **Entrance - It has the Holy Liner, also going through the path under the Holy Liner station takes you to Amano Mikado Stadium. Also, the World community master is located here, offering players from the FFI (This also includes Midorikawa, Saginuma, Suzuno and Nagumo, and yes, of course I scouted Angelo Cabrini) **Cyclone Stadium - Match versus Gassan Kunimitsu was held here, also has the community master for the team. ***Kaze no Eki/Wind Station + Wind Path - where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Cyclone Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Cyclone Stadium). It has three parts with some soccer battlers, with the Cyclone Stadium being the last part. **Snowland Stadium - Match versus Hakuren (GO) was held here, also has the community master for both Hakuren (GO) and Northern Fang (After you defeat them there) ***Koori no Eki/Ice Station + Ice Path - where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Snowland Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Snowland Stadium). This also has three parts, and a hidden path takes you to a chest with the Aoba ticket inside, allowing you to face Aoba in the extra route (Most people have trouble finding this, I did too until I looked it up). **Water World Stadium - Match versus Kidokawa Seishuu (GO) was held here, also has the community master for the team ***Mizu no Eki/Water Station + Water Path- where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Water World Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Water World Stadium). The first map also features the boat that takes you to God Eden (After you talk to the cowering student at Teikoku (GO)) **Pinball Stadium - Match versus Genei Gakuen was held here, also has the community master for the team ***Yuugi no Eki/Playing Station + Playing Path - where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Pinball Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Pinball Stadium). Unlike the others, this one has shops since Pinball can equate to playing. Also, the community master for Aliea Gakuen can be found here after you beat the game (Reize, Desarm, Gran counterparts of Midorikawa, Saginuma and Hiroto are located here (Suzuno and Nagumo are at the World community master) **Desert Stadium - Match versus Arakumo Gakuen was held here, also has the community master for both Arakumo Gakuen and Southern Claw (After you defeat them there) ***Suna no Eki/Sand Station + Sand Path - where you get off if you take the Holy Liner to the Desert Stadium (This is required the first time you go to the Desert Stadium). This is a more crazy map, as some paths loop around the edges of the map, while some take you to dead ends (Some with chests). A histau shop is here. This path also features a trick which requires you to take a side road to actually get to the stadium, the main one just loops back to the bottom of the map **Amano Mikado Stadium - Match versus Seidouzan and Dragonlink was held here. The community master for Seidouzan is located outside of the stadium, while the Dragonlink community master is located inside. *God Eden Island: **The only way to exit this island is by the boat, and you cannot open the map at all, so you have to walk all the way back to the boat (Which can be a pain sometimes) ***This place features 6 maps ***All soccer battles on the island can get you the Shine/Dark shoes (Except the soccer battle that does involve the White/Black families) ***The first one has a shop that sells Shoot Break (The only place you can buy it at) ***The second one has the Unlimited Shining field if you are playing Shine. If not, it features a natural road to the next map ***The third one features the waterfall and three soccer battlers ***The fourth one features the Soccer God Statue, and also the luck training point ***The fifth one features the Ancient Dark forest field if you are playing Dark. If not, it is a circular path with trees in the middle (There is no way to avoid one of the soccer battlers here in Shine) ***The sixth one features the road to God Eden Stadium. Note that you can't go past the fifth map unless you connect with the other game, or else your character will turn back and a message will pop up saying that it is dangerous to go on at random. ***God Eden Stadium is just like how it is in the movie, with the two colored field and the statues. The community master to recruit Kibayama, Ookazeya, Rinno, Gojou, Hikita and Mutou is located here after you defeat Zero. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:47, December 15, 2012 (UTC) GO1 Locations Continued I believe that those are all of the locations, since I actually got out my Shine and played it to make sure (Though I can only go to God Eden Stadium on my Dark) Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 02:53, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Clarification I found this spoiler thing that contained many spoilers: (Note: Some of these may be guesses, especially once I get to the ones about Saryuu and on at the bottom) １１→ザナーク・アバロニク＆巨大台風クララジェーン (Huge Hurricane Clara Jane) Zanak Mixi Maxes with a hurricane?? (Well it is something with scorching winds and raging thunder) 最後の敵はセカンドステージチルドレンVS雷門＆エルドラドチーム（プロトコルオメガとパーフェクトカスケイド） で、チームを3つに分けて戦い、引き分けになって延長試合になります Last battle: Second Stage Children vs Raimon (Chrono Stone) and Team El Dorado (Protocol Omega+Perfect Cascade), and they split their team into 3 parts, and apparently they tie and it goes on into extra time. ザナークは一回セカチル側として出ますが味方の卑劣な戦いを見て、単身修行に出て（本人いわく強制ミキシマックスした） Zanak goes to Second Stage Children, but then after seeing the fierce battles of Raimon (Chrono Stone) he goes on a training trip and switched back over to Raimon パーフェクトカスケイドの正体はサカマキが作ったアンドロイドです Perfect Cascade are all actually Androids that Sakamaki built, and so I guess their true form is when they use those black glasses フェイは父である支援者X（アスレイ・ルーン）に捨てられたと思いましたがセカチルの驚異から逃れるためにあえてそうされたのだとわかります Apparently Asurei Rune didn't throw Fei away because he wanted to, but because he wanted Fei to avoid Second Stage Children 黄名子は「フェイ・ルーンの母親」で、フェイを産んだあと容態が急変して亡くなってしまうので少女時代の黄名子を 雷門に送り込んだというわけです Kinako is Fei's mother, but then after she gives birth to Fei her condition suddenly worsens and she dies, never seeing Fei grow up, so Asurei brought her teenage form to Fei 因みにSARUは名前のとおりミキシトランスをするとサルみたいな外見になります。（化身もアームドもできるけど） Apparently SARU looks like a monkey when he is Mixi Maxed (Though with what is currently unknown), as shown in the picture that is now posted on his page (He is Keshin Armed on Mixi Max) クリア後は、ミキシマックスの元キャラ（信長とかジャンヌとか）を仲間にする事ができます。もちろん準キャラの木下藤吉郎やラ・イールとかジル・ド・レ（2人ともシャルル王子の側近）も仲間にできますけど You can scout the people you obtained auras from after you beat the game (Nobunaga and others). Of course you can also scout Kinoshita and the other minor characters こりゃ夫かフェイ視点だなApparently there is a scene of Fei being born?? (Not really pleasing...). They go on to talk about whose point of view the scene isHakuryuu and Koumei Screenshots:*http://i.imgur.com/VQ12d.jpg *http://i.imgur.com/qazYJ.jpg *http://i.imgur.com/eKEOr.jpg This one is a parody of Inazuma Eleven (By Level 5) when they show the Bakumatsu Era. Aoyama tells Tenma that it is a really popular game in which 11 samurais play soccer, and the members all look like the original Inazuma Japan (They are)*http://i.imgur.com/ukbRe.jpg ＞別れるときに「帰ろう、フェイ、うちらの時代に」ってフェイの手を握る黄名子に ＞「うん、お母さん。」って黄名子の手を握り返すフェイ ＞「でも今の姿の黄名子とはまたお別れ。 ＞あなたには未来のあたしが、あなたのお母さんの黄名子が待ってるよ。」っていう黄名子 The scene where Fei leaves: Kinako (Teen form) - Let's go home, Fei, to our time (Hold Fei's hand) Fei - Yes, mother (Holds Kinako's hand back) Kinako (Teen form) - However, this is goodbye to this current form, in the future, your mother Kinako is waiting for you *Kinako talking about Fei "You can do it if you try yanne" http://i.imgur.com/87ngC.jpg *Hakuryuu Mixi Max + Keshin Armed http://i.imgur.com/AlfBF.jpg *Tsurgi talking to Hakuryuu "Pretty good, Hakuryuu" http://i.imgur.com/rMnvJ.jpg 自我を持つ幻覚を作れる 複数の世界に同時に干渉 必要な物、不必要な物を消したり残したり出来る 強力なサイコキネシス Apparently Fran can: *Create illusions that have their own conscience *Interfere in several different worlds at the same time *Erase and leave important and unimportant things *Powerful Psychic ability セカチル＝めちゃくちゃ頭も身体能力も良くて超能力持ってて力もある人間らしくて そいつらがボス猿＝サリューの元で一丸となって戦争起こして暴れ始めたから手が付けられなくて 藤堂議長達はオメガ作ってやむなくサッカー自体消そうとした見たい Apparently Second Stage Children was created when Saru brought control to all of the really intelligent and skilled people, and they apparently went out of control and started a war, so Toudou had no choice but to create Protocol Omega and erase soccer *Hamano talking to Gamma - http://i.imgur.com/u0lGY.jpg *Gamma refuses Raimon's help - http://i.imgur.com/6saNb.jpg *Gamma relents since it's the Gichou's decision - http://i.imgur.com/7sSh4.jpg *Alpha talking with Tenma - http://i.imgur.com/eqCPU.jpg *Sakamaki built Macha Endou?? - http://i.imgur.com/1rnud.jpg *Mecha Endou "Sakka Yarouze!" - http://i.imgur.com/vFhr4.jpg *Zanak talking about his training - http://i.imgur.com/5MfRe.jpg *Zanak saying that he is the strongest nobody around - http://i.imgur.com/14GwG.jpg *Kinako "You're my child yanne!" - http://i.imgur.com/jw7mY.jpg *Asurei telling the teenage Kinako about Fei, who doesn't understand - http://i.imgur.com/CPUyd.jpg *Vanfeny talking to Garshya and Saryuu Evan - http://i.imgur.com/FFa6A.jpg *Grashya wolf mixi max transformation - http://iup.2ch-library.com/i/i0805990-1355476362.jpg Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 05:19, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you My reactions? Well...I guess the whole Kinako actually being from the future is confusing at first, and also weird. Also, we still don't know why Fei switched sides when his father didn't want him to be a part of Second Stage Children...it just makes me want to play the game!! Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 00:32, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Because Second Stage Children started Ragnarok, which is basically SSC vs Raimon+El Dorado. They send out three teams, and they counter with three teams, and then the ultimate eleven come together to face The Lagoon Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:33, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That was a false assumation by some users (I'm not naming people) that they were game exclusive, since the info was from the game. I spent a lot of time readding categories to pages and fixing them, since they aren't game exclusive since they appear in the main storyline, and the main storyline is always the same with the anime one. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 22:34, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re:Wii Ah okay~ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:37, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Hmmm, I think that's true~ ^^ Okay~ ^^ Where on the page?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:46, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ I actually think that the sprite will be the same when Tenma's sprite appeared if he wants to use Mach Wind. If I am right, the characters have 2 kind of sprites, mostly one for the first half and one for the second half~ (Yup, that's right~ ^^) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:52, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Okay~ ^^ Same one like the Sprite view or the character view one?~ And how should I call it?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:56, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Nice name~ ^^ I think I will use the game appearance one but then with another color :) Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:03, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Eh? My turn?~ Oh well, I choose ..... (15 min later) Ehhhh.... (Another 15 min later) Errrrrr.... (Half hour later) I think I will choose.... Oh wait... That's not a good color though~ (Hours later) I think I will choose Green XDDDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Yup XDDDD ... Wow, that's was short XDDD Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:17, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sprites I want to Help you on Chrono stone sprites, but i dont know how. forget assignature sorry Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 23:06, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Sprites I dont have photoshop, but if you want i can download, anyway I have Photofiltre and Photoscape Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 11:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) I have one sprite its from that image of mixi max in the game Tsurugi Kyosuke Kiku Ichimonji 12:15, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Location I finished creating the page for you. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 23:08, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Re:Fei's betrayal Sure~! I will upload it on my YouTube account when it will be happening~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 13:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Re:Instead of Oh yeah, that's true~ ^^ Thank you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 10:08, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Main Page Hey!!! I just made two awesome new template that I took out from http://inazuma.jp and tweeked it! Uses only wikitext so it's pretty awesome! You can see it in the main page! Do you like it? The bad thing here is the size of Featured Characters can only be 280px or less. It used to be 340 or so (i forgot). Any suggestions? Template:Boltbox Template:Boltcol 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 14:40, December 21, 2012 (UTC) Re: Inazuma Everyday It's not a new game, and it's not part of the Legends of Endou Mamoru. It is an limited time software (A 3DS App I guess) that they will send to people that have bought 2 out of the 4 games (Raimei, Neppuu, Legends of Endou Mamoru or Strikers 2013). It is basically one of those games where the 3DS clock is the same as the game clock and you care for the characters and interact with them. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 16:30, December 21, 2012 (UTC) You could just add it under the category games. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 05:30, December 22, 2012 (UTC) It looks good, except that you don't play as Endou or Gouenji, it says that you are a boy/girl that has temporaily gone to the house of your father's friend because your parents have to work, and you follow Endou/Gouenji's storyline. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 17:23, December 22, 2012 (UTC) re: Navigation templates I'm OK with the idea of using them, but I took a look at the Raimon one and quite frankly the colors are awful (also white text on light backgrounds should be avoided as much as possible) and the design clashes with the rest of the wiki (it should be more similar to the team template to look better). --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 09:47, December 22, 2012 (UTC) :For now I don't see the need for navigation templates for game-only teams. For the design of the template it could be made similar to the character/team/etc templates (border, etc) and for the colors they could match the team in question? Like Raimon's could be on the tones of yellow, orange, blue? It doesn't need to be the exact same colors of their emblem/uniform, though, and looking up a nice palette on http://www.colourlovers.com could be a good inspiration. Also of course there needs to be guidelines on these templates, they should all look similar and have the same design just with different colors. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 00:25, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :Someone should take onto themselves to make/edit all navigation templates to fit the criteria and actually look good. And no game-exclusive team needs the template, since they don't usually have long articles and already include links to all team members in it, it would be just redundant to have a navigation template. For the rounded edges, just put border-radius: 10px; in the table's style. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 11:43, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Adventurewriter28 since u are a filipino like me i have bad news for u im leaving the wiki so i guess this is my goodbye so Goodbye fellow friend! Diablomax (talk) 21:43, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Dear Adventurewriter28 You are invited to the Ultimate Story Christmas Party in the Ultimate Story wiki chat on Tuesday.If you can or not make it to the party leave a message to me.Here is the link if you are coming Diablomax (talk) 15:39, December 23, 2012 (UTC) http://ultimate-story.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_story_Wiki Strikers Slideshows I see you are adding slideshows from the GO strikers game. I want to ask that do you have the game? If so have you bought it or have you downloaded it? If you downloaded it can you please give me the link? Ohh the main thing I was going to tell you is that the pictures in slideshows have a mouse pointer in it which do not look...very good.So if you have the game maybe you can try to add them without the pointers this time. 07:44, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Thnx for the reply. I guess you can still add them because the pictures are HD version and many users may not notice the pointer even xD. 09:28, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Ep 35 Hi adventure! Where did u find episode 35 in HQ, downloaded it probably? 11:34, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Have you seen Episode 36 (Chrono Stone) ? If you have , please tell me the link/website (best the link) . Thank you ! ^^ Fubukiya lee (talk) 11:36, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Sorry , it's Episode 35 (Chrono Stone) . Fubukiya lee (talk) 11:38, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Episode 35 Thanks ! ^^ Fubukiya lee (talk) 11:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Spotlight Hey! I am @ school right now so you may see bad writing grammar and stuffs. About the spotlight, I don't know whatcha talking about the quote, but I think we should um.. Are there any pictures of all the Mixi transfer in one picture? If we have Em, they're good. About the quote, here's my opinion: Gathering power from historical character. Join the adventure! Haha... It's a bit lame. Tell me your idea! 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 02:04, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah yes... I've contacted the wikia staff and they said it needs to be resize since all banner with full size doesn't work... I was busy today so thank you for reverting that. No I didn't mind. I'll try to fix it 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 05:16, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Category Hey Adventure~ I have a question if you don't mind~ ^^ Fubuki風吹 made a category called Game Exclusive Character. I deleted it once but he said it is needed because there is also a Game Exclusive Team category. (I think that the Game Exclusive Character is unnecessary~). I want to hear/read your opinion~ ^^ What do you think about it?~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:10, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Ah okay~ Thanks~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 15:48, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Fei and Saru I can´t give you an accurate proof because i already clear the main history (i bought Raimei) but i can tell you some details. The whole thing start at the match against Zan (a team of Feida and the captain is Zanak), the raimon guys are doing pretty well until Saru does something like putting memories in Fei head (probably Fei forgot about how he was member of Feida and Saru want him back to them). After that, Fei shoot the ball to his team goal making a owngoal and leaves the place. Garchopex (talk) 17:44, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Well maybe I can help you. Here is the video link : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yCV47w0uawE The mind control starts from 13:40. The quality isn't very good though. 18:29, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episode 35 pics Ah damn... When I saw those pics, they were blury for me but now, when I look at it (without glasses though), they almost look the same~ (Damn... I need new glasses >_> even without glasses I see better >_>)~ My apologize, if you want, you can replace mines with yours, since they are almost the same~ (Stupid glasses >_> Oh well, maybe I shouldn't be too much on the comp >_>). Sorry if I am too much complaining about my glasses but it was stupid to replace your with mines since they were almost the same~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 11:03, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers Save's Button apparently did not know how to save the game and notice that the button to save is written in English but in Japanese "セーブ (SAVE). In Wii's Classic Control is + Button. Xmortal (talk) 05:22, December 29, 2012 (UTC) Re:Episodes Navigation Ah okay Thanks~ I wanted to ask you but I forgot it >_> Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 08:11, December 29, 2012 (UTC) hissatsu's on Wii Well, in this case, the way to use a hissatsu, or a keshin on your Dolphin, is holding "B". The longer you hold it, the stronger your shoots will be. For example with Tsurugi, you first get Death Sword, when you hold it longer you get Death Drop, and even longer and you'll get Devil Burst. About Keshins, you first have to unlock them. Everyone player has a blue gauge when you look at their info. Level this up, and you'll unlock keshins, keshin armed etc. Hope this helped, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 14:04, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year~! Happy New Year~! Best wishes~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 23:15, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Happy New Year!! Hope you have a good year! Beta22 (talk) 23:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC) O_O Am I the only one who is wishing new year in 1st January O_O Anyway, Happy New Year! 04:54, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year to you too, Adventure/(idontknowyourrealname)lol~! 1 Potassium19 Talk Tweet 1 07:59, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost La Flamme ' ' 09:41, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Even though its a bit late, Happy New Year to you too! XD Gouenji Shuuya'123 Extreme Rabbit 12:13, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year's Day!!! Thanks Adventure Happy New Year to you!!!!!!!! Thanks I will try :-) ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 13:55, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Re:Happy New Year Happy new year to you too AW 28 (I know I'm late :P) Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 15:01, January 1, 2013 (UTC) haha you fanfic Fifth Sector's Case! Taken to the Court!is genius work hope you'll update soon :) late Happy New Year greetings BlackReshiram16 (talk) 13:15, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok!Just update soon please :) P.S.I love your fanfics i'm currently reading Sometime Before :) BlackReshiram16 (talk) 13:42, January 2, 2013 (UTC) New User Adventure u have to take some action against this user. What he/she's doing is completely uncalled for 14:57, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Adventurewriter28-senpai I had given evryone a warning in the chat in the morning u were there too i told my friend ShadXyro (he is my neighbour) was gonna edit everyone's page *Sigh* no one listened to me Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 15:13, January 2, 2013 (UTC) I know he needed to be blocked also I harrased him on his wiki lets see how he like's it Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 16:38, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Hahahaha your fanfic Ten Year After Bets is pure genius!I laughed so hard!Please update soon!! :D BlackReshiram16 (talk) 22:52, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Crossover Movie Hissatsu I have uploaded the slideshows of Destiny Cloud, Last Death Zone, Sparkle Wave and Deep Jungle. I have never added slideshows before so I wonder if it was good. Sorry it took soo long because: 1. First of all, I had to unlock Last Death Zone and Deep Jungle. It wasn't a problem because I was going to unlock them sooner or later :D. 2. This is where the problem was. My Internet connection was disconnecting whenever I was going to upload. Speacially at the Death Zone part. I was so pissed at that part >_<. Then when I was uploading the last picture of Deep Jungle, my Laptop crashed and restarted O_O. LIKE WHAT! I was just uploading a picture and you crashed o_O 3. I don't have any more reasons. but still, I can't deny an Admin's request, can I? XD I also have a request. It looks like Aki and Fuyuppe(Fuyuka) don't have a young version in the main picture. So, if you can, can you add them? That's all. 08:50, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Ohh...wow. Thanks for the link. I really didn't know I can upload multiple pictures at once *silly me* BTW, may I know what do you use to take the pictures of the hissatsu's? 11:58, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Just to inform you, I have added all the slideshow of the hissatsu's that appeared in the movie(Those which didn't have a Wii version). And if you want me to add any other hissatsu's, you can ask me anytime :) 16:16, January 6, 2013 (UTC) SS Dolphin? Hey, I saw you DO make your slideshows from your own game now!? How do you make the screenshots from Dolphin!? Or am I wrong :# Thanks, GoldAsh~ God Knows~ Heaven's Time~ ChaosBreak~ 13:57, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Goodbye Hello Adventure Writer! I'm saying goodbye now since I'm leaving this wiki because I am busy and no time to contribute here, so sad well goodbye. Esprit Gamma Strike Jinrou Lycoan Great Blaster La Flamme 19:04, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Fanfiction I just read your fanfiction Ten year after bets. I was crying on the floor it was so funny! The way you made kind Endou into a monster was great. I hope you update soon! Beta22 Yakimochi Screw 19:27, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Scout Template Fix Hello , I've fixed the scout character template. But to edit the main template, I need permission from one of the admins. So, if you approve this, kindly reply. Error(s) in the Scout Template : MAIN - The image in the scout template HAD to be the name of the page. MINOR - The usage in the main template is not specified. Error(s) have been fixed in this subpage - User:Fubuki風吹/Scout Template Fix Fubuki風吹 Fire Tornado Ryuusei Blade ' ' 07:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Can We Be Friends? Hi,Adventure Writer28! Can we be friends? I am just a beginner in the wiki,if there is something I was not supposed to do it, please leave a message on my talk page. Hope we can be friends ^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 11:49, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Remove background Can you please remove background of this picture? Thank you very much! ^^ ' '~Bokutachi no Shiro~' 18:46, February 8, 2013 (UTC)' RE: Remove Background No problem! Snowy already helped me out, thanks asnyway! ' '~Bokutachi no Shiro~' 17:40, February 9, 2013 (UTC)' Re: Konnichiwa! Never mind! I can wait because you are the admin at all! And, wish you a Happy Chinese New Year!(althought you didn't celebrate it! ^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 09:58, February 9, 2013 (UTC) And, your happier profile version is really cool! I like it!^^ Otonashi haruna ☺ 10:13, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello again? Hello there, are you finally coming back to the world of the internet or you only are slacking off? P.S Your post in Tumblr about the Wiki are so hilarious XD Garchopex (talk) 06:38, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello could you make me a cute pic of midorikawa for my sig ShawnFroste9' Astro Break Lighting Accel'' 15:11, February 15, 2013 (UTC)' Game Hey Adventure, since you're kind of active again, and I'm not sure what your answer was when I asked this in the chat: Are you going to join Shane's game?? I think you'd be really good at it, since you were outstanding in the other games of Shane. Please join :D Cya, ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 12:49, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Well, it's about...DEBATES!! Something you are really good at! There are 10 teams of 3 people, and if you join, and some more users, it will be 12 teams of 3 people. One user is the captain of his/her team. You'll have to debate for a character, team, etc., even if you don't like that character, team, etc. So it's basically debating in team form, and there will be one winning team, eventually. Hope you understand ^_^ and join XD Cya! ' GoldAsh~' 'Death Zone~' ' Koutei Penguin 1gou~' ' Deep Jungle~' 07:54, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Question First time talking to you, I hope I'll do it all right. So..., I heard that you're good at Image editing and wanted to ask you if you could do a purple "無" just like these : ; ; ; If you don't want/can't for whatever reason, excuse myself for asking this. 'Leo7' 'Shellbit Burst' 'Dragon Blaster' 14:01, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yay~ ^^ No problem, take your time~ 'Leo7' 'Shellbit Burst' 'Dragon Blaster' 14:12, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Yep, I'm a SARU fan and also a Hide fan~. So, you're a Fei fan, I suppose? :p 'Leo7' 'Shellbit Burst' 'Dragon Blaster' 14:31, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Oh, another Hide fan. *yay* Unfortunately I don't have the 3DS games, as the region-lock is impeding it. *sob* Do you have them? 'Leo7' 'Shellbit Burst' 'Dragon Blaster' 14:43, March 6, 2013 (UTC) Impressive! Thanks for your hard work! 'Leo7' 'Shellbit Burst' 'Dragon Blaster' 16:15, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Heya~! Ya~! Fubuki風吹 said that you were looking for me~ So, here I am XD~ Btw: Nice to have you back on the wiki again~! :D 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 18:28, March 6, 2013 (UTC) That's right~! We should chat sometime :) (Too bad that we have a time difference of 7 hours :() Ah okay~ I'm fine~ and you?~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 14:05, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for in the chat but I refreshed and then, I guess you had to go but I haven't seen your answer~ Can you tell me your answer for the place for the skill icon?~ ^^ Thanks~ ^^ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 14:32, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~ ^^ I was thinking the same~ Also, I think the skill doesn't have a square icon~ Too bad though :/ 'Lordranged7' 'Setsuna Boost' 'La Flamme' ' ' 15:35, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Are you back ? Did you come back i saw u on the chat and u edited soooooo Shadix7890 v2 (talk) 11:17, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Torrent help Hi Adventure :) You watch anime on Torrents don't you? Could you tell me where I can watch Torrents on? I've got the episodes to watch, I just don't have the thing to view it on xD | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123' | ' Kousoku' | ' Toushi' | ' Robin' | 10:47, March 10, 2013 (UTC) I'm using Utorrent to download them, is the other one better? Instead of using VLC player I'm using Divx player because it works well and I can screenshot it. | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123' | ' Kousoku' | ' Toushi' | ' Robin' | 16:40, March 11, 2013 (UTC) Navbar interactions Okay, so I've just edit the CSS page a tons of times (not really) . The navigation bar should be good now! Not too flashy, but you can see the thing you're hovering on with highlights! ;) http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot||Talk|| || 13:29, March 10, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome! :D Always, http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||Pot||Talk|| || 14:51, March 11, 2013 (UTC) episode 44 Hi Adventure. Have u downloaded the chrono stone episode 44 in HQ because i can't find the torrent anywhere ;_; '''Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 03:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Sig Could u make me a cute pic of rococo for my sig if u can't sorry to bother u. ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 12:27, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Ok sorry to bother u ShawnFroste9God Hand X Tamashii The Hand 09:27, March 13, 2013 (UTC) Verbatim Hey AW28, so, as you're active (and your occupation is helping people O.O XDD), can you tell me how to store ...er.... um.... music in ?? Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 15:46, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Awwww.......... I asked him in the chat and he said it's an admin secret XDD Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 08:25, March 13, 2013 (UTC) (who knew if you put a ; before a line, the whole sentence gets bold) ;_; ;_; ;_; ;_; (BTW you should archive your talkpage) and I can't eneter the chat ;_; x999 Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 08:31, March 13, 2013 (UTC)